


The Sutekh Family

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [11]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Adam being a good brother, Gen, Kids, The General's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Adam trying to be a good brother to Ivan.
Relationships: Adamus Sutekh & Kelly Sutekh, Ivanick Shu-Ra & Adamus Sutekh
Series: Lorictober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 5





	The Sutekh Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by John's imagining of Adam playing with little pikens.

Adam shared his room with Ivan when he first came. Looking back on it, he was a little embarrassed by how much he tried to be a brother to Ivan at first, before the General started really threatening to give Ivan Adam’s iinheritance. At first, though, he liked having a little brother. They were friends. Then again, when Ivan first came he still sucked his thumb.

“Here. You can play with this piken.” Adam gave Ivan one of his piken figures. He tried to put it in his mouth, and Adam had to tug it out. “No. Like this.” He put his piken figure on the ground and moved it around like it was hunting the Loric. Ivan stared at him blankly.

Ivan started fussing. Adam got up and checked on him. It looked like he was having a bad dream. Adam picked him up and sat him on his bed. “The General doesn’t like fussing. You’ve got to be quiet.” Adam whispered to him and put Ivan’s thumb in his mouth. Ivan stayed in his bed for the night.

When Kelly was born, Adam did the same thing with her. Well… until the General made him a scientific experiment.


End file.
